The Lonely Brony
by cinnabro
Summary: This is a story about a Brony and his struggle to find love but what he will find is more than what he bargained for.


**This is a story about a brony trying to find true love or at least a new friend.**

It was a dark and stormy night. Our protagonist, Wilfred, was on his computer reading various articles about the brony community. He was scrolling through when he found an article for a new brony website called "BronyMate". It peaked his interest so he started reading it. It was a dating website...for bronies! Wilfred knew he wasn't real smooth with girls or meeting any in real life so he decided to pay the site a visit. When he arrived, he first saw a page to sign up along with a picture of Derpy and Luna seeming to be in love.

He filled out all the fields and made his account. He didn't decide to find new people. Instead, he decided to occupy he then went into his himself for a while to see if someone would message him first. He came back an hour later to the site and found six new messages. It was unreal. He was a bit excited and nervous. They were all girls. He decided to respond to one of them that he just seemed to like the most. He kept cool and calm and they messaged back and forth for a while until he got bored. He then went into his inbox to see if any others came.

One message was unusual. It started out with the title "LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN". He tried to click on the link for it but it gave a 404 error. He passed it off as some sort of bug until another came from the same user. "IT'S A TRAP". The same happened to that message as well. Then one last message came. He was telling Wilfred to Skype him in secrecy. They Skyped and the user was telling him that the site was a lie. That most users were fake and soon it would try and take your money.

Wilfred got upset at this and ended the call and removed the user from his Skype.

"There's no way this fake...right?" Wilfred thought aloud. After the next day of nonstop talking to the same girl, he noticed he had run out of a free trial. He then read the memberships. There was free, silver, and gold. It said that free members can reply so he decided not to upgrade. That's when something strange happened. He went to read the girl's message but it said that he couldn't read it and he needed to upgrade to read it. This made no sense to him. He gave in.

Months and months went by of him purchasing expensive memberships and talking to the same girl. He eventually got fed up with spending all of his money. He started telling her to Skype, Facebook, or text him. But every time the site blocked out his phone number, his Facebook profile, and his Skype. It blocked any external site. He then started speaking in secrecy to avoid the site from blocking out any external site. That's when strange occurrences started happening throughout his house. It was like the house was haunted.

The girl then sent back a message telling him to just keep buying memberships on the website so he could talk to her there. That's when it hit him. The site was trying to take his money! The girl was fake and so were most That's when the closet in his room started shaking violently. He went over to it and opened it. He couldn't believe it. It was a swirling portal to hell! He could hear the voice of the girl coming from inside...or at least what he imagined the voice would sound like.

So with it all laid out in front of him, he did what any reasonable person would do. He jumped right the fuck in! Everything went black and when he awoke he saw the girl. They were in hell surrounded by a wall of flame.

"Now we're here...together." She said. Wilfred walked forward only to stop to the sight of the girl trying to pull her head off. With a yank, her head came right off. Then a big, fat, and hairy man came out. He was in a pink tuxedo and he wore the biggest fedora the world has ever known. He also had the hairiest neck-beard in the world. He tipped his fedora then put Wilfred on his hands and knees and pulled his pants and undies off.

"Let me show you how the scam business works." The man in the pink tuxedo said in a satanic voice.

**Yeah I know its not a real story but c'mon. It's true.**


End file.
